Non retour
by So.Lalia
Summary: Parfois je me dis que j'ai tout fait de travers. Je suis un incapable, un raté, un salaud sans cœur, mais aujourd'hui, peut-être pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je vais faire quelque chose de bien. Je vais aider la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Je vais sauver mon petit frère. Sauver Sasuke.


**Cet os a été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "frère" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. **

**Voila, une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, et c'est l'occasion qui a fait le larron ! il y aura peut être une suite, mais pour ça il va me falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps (que je finisse ma fic "Le bon Moment" que j'ai laissé en suspens beaucoup trop longtemps).**

**Bref, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Le récit ne se passe pas dans un monde ninja, mais "réel". **

* * *

Parfois je me dis que j'ai tout fait de travers. Que rien ne s'est déroulé comme ça aurait du.

Mon présent est bien loin de l'idée que je me faisais de la vie mon passé et mes souvenirs, enfermés à double tours, enfouis au plus profond de mon être ne sont que haine et violence et pour ce qui est de mon futur, c'est simple : je n'en ai aucun.

Fut un temps ou ma mère, encore pleine d'espoir, m'a soutiré la promesse d'aller consulter un psy. Idiot de mes deux. A part griffonner quelques notes sur une petite feuille blanche, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? M'adresser des demi-sourires, afficher une mine compatissante, m'encourager du regard et prononcer à longueur de séance des « hum.. » qui se voulaient compréhensifs… Ridicule. Si j'avais continué à le voir j'aurais fini par le tuer, purement et simplement peut-être aurait-il enfin compris que le mot résiliant ne me qualifierait jamais.

Quelle connerie. Comme si on effaçait ses actes en allant tout raconter à un vieux grisonnant.

Non, moi je sais ce qui m'attend : la mort, puis l'enfer. Car c'est en enfer que se retrouve les assassins et les ordures dans mon genre. Je n'ai pas peur, pourquoi aurais-je peur d'ailleurs ? J'ai toujours été conscient de mes actes, j'ai toujours agi en connaissance de cause. Je vais finir dans les limbes, à errer jusqu'à la fin des temps mais au moins je ne serais pas seul : tous les autres salauds seront avec moi, j'en emmènerais le plus possible. Alors non, je n'ai pas peur, j'ai même hâte d'y être.

Il arrive un moment dans toutes les vies où l'on atteint le point de « non retour » comme on dit. J'ai toujours cru l'avoir dépassé à la mort de mon meilleur ami, il y a trois ans. Je me trompais. La seule personne avec qui je m'étais un tant soit peu entendu avait été abattu par un putain de flic. Quand ils ont voulu le venger je ne les ai pas suivis : quand bien même cela m'aurait défoulé, ça ne me l'aurait pas ramené. Kisame était mort. A ce moment je croyais que plus rien ne pourrait me toucher.

J'avais déjà fait le vide autour de moi quelques années auparavant. Lorsque j'ai intégré l'Akatsuki, j'ai pris soin de me détacher de mes proches : mes parents, mes anciens amis et mon petit frère. Jamais je n'aurais cru continuer à ressentir quoi que ce soit pour eux.

L'Akatsuki. La raison de tous mes maux. D'abord mon meilleur ami, puis lui maintenant.

Kisame a été abattu en pleine rue alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Mon idiot d'ami, si je peux l'appeler ainsi, avait suivi Pein et les autres dans l'une de leurs soirées de beuverie. Je ne les accompagnais jamais : ils passaient la nuit à boire puis se trouvaient chacun une petite dinde à baiser. Ce soir-là ils ont eu moins de chance qu'à l'accoutumée.

Deidera et Sasori, restés seuls, avaient fini par brancher une « jolie petite blonde » comme l'avait décrit plus tard l'autre abruti de roux. Ils se la sont faites dans l'arrière cour du bar où ils avaient échoué les flics ont débarqué et Kisame a voulu les prévenir. Ils avaient déjà déguerpi ces ordures, laissant la fille pour morte. Kisame a essayé de s'enfuir mais quelques flics l'ont coursé. L'un d'entre eux l'a abattu : Sarutobi qu'il s'appelait ce fils de pute.

Une semaine plus tard on a enterré le dernier Hoshigaki. J'étais seul avec sa mère et sa sœur, aucun membre de l'Akatsuki n'est venu. Le flic m'attendait à la sortie. Il m'a annoncé que la fille était morte, et qu'au vu des analyses, mon pote n'était pas celui qui l'avait violé –comme si je le savais pas, le pauvre était gay– il m'a présenté ses condoléances, comme si j'étais qu'un pauvre gosse qui venant de perdre un copain.

J'ai pris ma décision dans les jours qui ont suivi. J'ai quitté l'Akatsuki, et après un passage à tabac dans les règles, j'ai été libre de mes faits et gestes Pein n'avait rien contre moi et m'a laissé faire ma vie de mon côté. Peu ont cette chance : quand on fait partie d'un gang on n'en sort pas, ou seulement entre quatre planches.

A ce moment-là, maman m'a fait revenir à la maison, espérant surement que la vie reprendrait son cours normal. Mais rien ne revient à la normal quand on a tué des pauvres types ou tabassé à coup de barre de fer des innocents… Rien que le mot « normal » est une aberration quand on l'associe à mon nom. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'elle m'a envoyé chez son psy de merde.

Je suis un salaud, une ordure de premier ordre, un assassin, un bourreau… Et je n'ai pas honte. Non, parce que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et parce qu'en faisant ce que j'ai fait j'ai protégé la seule personne qui compte aujourd'hui à mes yeux. Je l'ai protégé des horreurs de la vie, je l'ai mis à l'abri de mes pairs.

Je hais l'Akatsuki. Pour Kisame. Pour cette pauvre fille violée et morte sur un tas d'ordure. Pour tout ces pauvres gens qu'ils maltraitent. Pour tout ceux que je les ai aidés à tuer. Pour ce que je suis devenu. Et pour ce qu'ils font à mon ignorant de petit frère.

Je ne ressens rien. Rien de positif. Je suis un concentré de haine, de rancœur, de désir de vengeance. Alors je cogne. Depuis tout gamin je me bas. J'ai suivi des cours de karaté, d'aikido, de boxe, de ju-jitsu de teakwondo et j'en passe. J'ai entrainé Sasuke, qui en petit frère admiratif, voulait tout faire comme moi. C'est peut-être la première erreur que j'ai fait. Je sais pas. J'en sais rien.

J'ai juste cette petite boule de haine qui me tord le ventre à longueur de journée l'appréhension de le voir revenir à moitié mort la rage de lui avoir donné cet exemple ; la vie m'est insupportable mais je déteste encore plus l'idée qu'un jour il finisse comme moi. Je refuse que mon petit frère devienne un tueur de sang froid j'abhorre le futur qu'il se dessine, la vision du monde que je lui ai donné.

Alors aujourd'hui c'est décidé, je vais tirer ce petit con du piège dans lequel il s'est fourré, quitte à l'esquinter s'il refuse de m'écouter. Rien n'est plus important que sa vie. Voilà. Je viens d'atteindre le point de non retour. Revenir en arrière m'est impossible, je ne laisserai pas mon petit frère dans ce merdier alors je vais me lever, me préparer comme tous les jours, embrasser ma mère –peut-être lui dire que je l'aime– puis aller les trouver. Et faire ce que j'ai à faire.

Parfois je me dis que j'ai tout fait de travers. Que rien ne s'est déroulé comme ça aurait du.  
Mais aujourd'hui je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire est juste.  
Je sais aussi que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Je suis un incapable, un raté, un salaud sans cœur, mais aujourd'hui, peut-être pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je vais faire quelque chose de bien.  
Je vais aider la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.  
Je vais sauver mon petit frère.  
Sauver Sasuke.

* * *

**Fini ! Itachi est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, d'une part parce que c'est un grand frère totalement dévoué, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'hésite pas à se sacrifier pour le bien de son petit frère.**

**je prends toutes les remarques ^^  
Et si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes, hésitez pas à me faire signe, je me ferai une joie de les corriger.**


End file.
